


I didn't recognise you with your clothes on

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream
Summary: Goofy goofiness is goofy.Bar date ensues, our girls are cute! Also, goofy!





	1. Chapter 1

Lena checked her oversized watched, “dammit!” she exclaimed as she picked up her pace. 

 

She was running late. What made it more comical was the fact that she was running late for “ _ her time _ ”. Something her overbearing yet excellent secretary insisted on every few months when Lena’s propensity to over work reached peak. 

 

This time the awful/wonderful woman had booked her on a drawing class. Lena hadn't touched a pencil since her first year of college. Sure, she'd had the spark and enjoyed herself whiling away the hours drawing whatever took her fancy. But that was far too frivolous an activity for a 26 year old CEO intent on saving the world. What brought her to the local community college was knowing her life wouldn't be worth living if she disobeyed the all mighty executive secretary. So, there she found herself on a cold, wintery Friday night. Heels clacking on the linoleum as she rushed to “Still life drawing for beginners”.

 

The class was scheduled to start five minutes ago, she  _ hated  _ being late. But she wasn't one of the world's youngest billionaires for nothing. She knew exactly how to apologise whilst still making everyone grateful for her time. 

 

She swung open the door with vigor and swept into the room like she owned the place and everyone in it. Without looking at anyone she sat down at a station near the front and set up her newly purchased sketch pad, pencils and eraser. She felt a presence to her left and looked up, making her sincere apology to the teacher. 

 

“It's fine, dear. Just relax, let the music flow through your hand and take you on its journey.”

 

Lena eyed the ‘teacher’ with scrutiny. What had she gotten herself into this time…? 

 

She took a calming breath, picked up a nicely sharpened and forgiving 4b and looked up at the prop scene for the first time. 

 

Her jaw dropped. And her perfectly sharpened pencil snapped against her blank page. 

 

Before her, stood the physical embodiment of female perfection.  _ Extremely  _ naked female perfection. 

 

A high pitched squeak escaped Lena’s mouth before she could stop it. The bluest eyes she'd ever seen made their way to her green ones, the mouth below them flicking into the tiniest hint of a smile. 

 

Lena felt her blush rise and spread all over her suddenly heated body. 

 

She gaped at the woman in front of her, trying to keep from panting. The blonde locks cascaded over broad, solid shoulders. The arms attached to them were lightly tanned and well defined. Lena’s eyes dropped to bare feet, one of which sported a small tattoo that she fully intended to investigate later. Her gaze swept past smooth shin bones up to tight thighs. She skipped up to the woman's middle, not even remotely prepared to explore more intimate areas yet. Her eyes were now met with taut, hard abs. 

 

Another noise left her, unbidden. This one sounded more akin to a groan. 

 

Once again the beautiful blue eyes met her own, this time with somewhat of a question in them. 

 

Lena realised she was in for a slow, painful, utterly delicious death. She clutched at her shiny, new pencil case, searched for a pencil sharpener, quickly decided her legs would be completely unable to carry her to the trash can and pulled out a 3b instead. 

 

She'd bent herself almost in double, attempting to hide from the stunning blonde a few measly feet in front of her. 

 

“Come on dear, focus on the vessel before you and let your fingers do the work.” 

 

And there went pencil number two. 

 

Lena closed her eyes, shutting out the whole, ridiculous room and tried to shake some sense into herself. After several deep breaths she braved opening her eyes again. 

 

“ _ OK, Luthor, you are a certified genius with two PhDs, you run your own business and can hold your own against the rich old white men than want you to be stuck at home procreating. You can hold a damn pencil for 45 minutes and draw a pretty girl _ .”

 

Her internal pep talk had done the trick, her breathing had calmed, as had her heart rate, she was ready to dig out another pencil and start drawing. 

 

Then she looked up again and  _ accidently _ got an eyeful of perfect, perky breasts. 

 

Pencil number three… 

 

“ _ Ohh for fucks sake Lena Kieran Luthor! How much of a useless lesbian are you?! OK, let's try it this way, you suck it up, draw a crappy outline of that ludicrous body and I'll buy you that new vibrator and go to town on you with it when we get out of this hell.” _

 

Since the pep talk hadn't had the desired effect, Lena resorted to bribery. 

 

It actually worked. Lena managed to lose herself in the music, as per instruction, and just draw. Her hand felt the twinge of infrequent movement but she reveled in the thought of using muscles she'd thought forgotten. She scribbled away, lost in her own world, until she was pulled abruptly from her daze by a sharp clap. 

 

“OK everyone, time for a fresh sheet and a new position. Ms. Danvers, if you will. Let's try a seated pose this time.”

 

“Sure,” the model crooned, her voice soft and sweet, as she pulled over a cushioned chair. 

 

Lena frowned at her unfinished picture and reluctantly flipped to the next page.

 

She raised her pencil to the paper and her head to the model. Whether deliberately or not Lena had no idea but the fact of the matter was she was now eyeballing a complete stranger's bare pussy. 

 

Pencil number four. She was running out. And she was freaking out. She chanced a look up at the gorgeous face and felt her eyebrow raise of its own accord at the smirk she saw plastered all over it. 

 

She shook her head at herself. Looking around the class she hoped to be reassured by dozens of nameless, faceless people surrounding her, getting on with their work. Six. There were six people. Six people, one of which was the teacher leaning over another student's work. All of them were a good five feet behind Lena. The whole thing felt staggeringly intimate all of a sudden. 

 

“Fuck,” she muttered out, tempted to just make a dash for the exit, she was going to murder Jess. Not that this exact predicament was her fault, but Lena wouldn't have been in the position to get herself in the predicament if it weren't for the infuriating woman. 

 

With pencil number five clutched in trembling fingers she decided a new tactic was needed. She plucked in her recesses to pull her cool and calculating Luthor genes to the surface. A smirk met her own lips as she shifted into character. She would tackle the problem head on. So to speak. 

 

She drew relaxed thighs large over her page, the apex of which she took her time with. Drawing in every detail she could. The small triangle of neatly trimmed curls, the delicate lips, slightly open from the pose, the darker skin of the outer labia. Beautiful, it was absolutely beautiful. And she lavished it with the attention it deserved. 

 

Lena drew and drew, page after page filled with intimate studies. A page for those perfect breasts, one for a long, swan-like neck, the foot tattoo, the abs, shoulders, lips. Lena lost herself completely, again. She hadn't felt this free since college, totally absorbed and engaged, not a care in the world. Nothing mattered but where the lead would appear next. 

 

Her brow furrowed in confusion when she looked up from her work to find her model missing. Staring around she saw people packing up and realised the music had stopped. She scrambled to get her possessions together, not wanting to be left alone with the teacher. 

 

“Can I see?” 

 

Her head whipped up at the sweet voice. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the now dressing gown clad, model. She was smiling down at Lena, nothing but earnest interest in her eyes. 

 

“Uuh-I… I'm very out of practice. It's been a long time since I-”

 

“Hey, it's ok. You don't have to show me.” 

 

The honest, open smile on the young woman's face relaxed Lena, she somehow knew she wouldn't be judged on her artistic merit. The woman, whoever she was, was simply curious. 

 

“OK. Just…just don't laugh in my face, ok?”

 

“Don't be silly. I'm Kara, by the way.” 

 

“Lena,” she muttered weakly, it didn't quite seem right to say “nice to meet you” after she'd spent so long staring at the other woman's naked body. 

 

Kara's smile grew brighter as she sat down next to Lena. Far too close for comfort, especially with her bare leg gently nudging at Lena’s. 

 

Lena tried to manoeuvre her body away, alarmed by the tingling sensation where their skin met, but she just ended up nearly falling off the seat. She mentally chided herself again and passed over the sketch pad. 

 

Kara flicked through the pages in reverse, her smile growing as she saw herself come to life on the paper.

 

She reached the penultimate page and her eyebrows nearly shot off her head. Lena felt her own eyes bug out as she watched the woman stare down at her own vulva. Depicted in graphic detail. 

 

“Wow,” Kara breathed out. 

 

“Ohh fuck. I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I-” 

 

“Hey,” Kara punctuated the word with a gentle, reassuring tap on the flustered artist's knee, “this is amazing. You're amazing! I'm not ashamed of my body-” 

 

“No fucking wonder!” Lena clamped her hand over her mouth at her involuntary outburst, “I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what the fuck is going on with me tonight.” 

 

Kara laughed before mimicking Lena and clamping a hand over her mouth, “shit, I promised not to laugh at you! I'm sorry, you're just so uptight and twitchy, it's kinda adorable.” 

 

Lena looked up at the beautiful enigma next to her. She decided to switch her brain off for a while and go with the flow.

 

“Would you… Are you busy? Like, now?”

 

Lena registered mild shock in the young model's eyes before a broad grin overtook her features. 

 

“I'm not busy, Lena. What are we doing?”

 

Lena felt her own face pull into a wide smile, “drinks?” 

 

“I like drinks! Meet you outside in five?” 

 

Lena looked confused until Kara gestured to her barely covered body and leant in conspiratorially, “I'm not going to a bar in my robe.” 

 

Lena actually giggled. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. She picked up her equipment and left Kara to dress. 

 

She stood outside the dull concrete of the college building, enjoying the crisp air in her lungs and looking at the stars. 

 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun round, hoping to see her new friend. 

 

A tall woman with glasses stared back at her, looking pleased to see her. Lena felt her brow crinkle. 

 

“You all set, Lena?” 

 

As the sound of her name hit her ears, realisation struck her, “Kara! Damn I didn't recognise you with your clothes on!” 

 

Kara snorted. 

 

“Oh wow, I'm doing so well tonight, aren't I?” Lena peered up at Kara sheepishly. 

 

Kara made a light playful tug at Lena’s scarf before leaning in and whispering, “you're doing pretty damn perfectly in my opinion.” 

 

They shared a smile and a warm look and stepped into the night together. 


	2. Kara's catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofy goofiness is goofy.
> 
> Bar date ensues, our girls are cute! Also, goofy!

“How do you like the bar?” Lena practically shouted over the din of thumping music and excited chatter.

 

“It's…yeah, it's great. Different,” Kara's response was nearly lost to the background noise, her face flicking from sight to sight, trying to find something to focus on. The colours, the sounds, the smells, the throng of people overwhelming her senses.

 

Lena could see the woman in front of her was slipping into a silent freak out, it was a bit much after all. She'd been trying to play it cool and sweep the cute blonde off her feet by taking her to an exclusive new bar that was the hype of the town and which you had to _know_ people to even get a foot in the door. But the smoke machines, flashing lights, dancing cages and pounding music were clearly not having the desired effect.

 

“They um-they have private rooms. Do you want to do that?”

 

Relief flooded Kara's features at the suggestion, she nodded happily and followed after Lena who was giving strict facial signals to the staff to free her up a room.

 

They were herded into a small room with a serving hatch and a booth which they slipped into. There was a control panel next to the serving hatch, Lena quickly spied options for music, lighting, heating and an intercom, presumably for ordering drinks that would conveniently appear in the hatch.

 

“This is nice. And I can actually see and hear you, definitely an improvement!” Kara beamed, eyeing up her much safer new environment.

 

Lena chuckled, “indeed. I rather like seeing you too.”

 

“Ha, I noticed!”

 

“Hey, don't call me out, I was meant to be looking!” Lena cooed in her defence.

 

Kara let out a friendly, teasing chuckle, “look yes, stare and drool, I'm not sure that's a requirement.”

 

“I did _not_ drool! And what were you doing looking at me anyway?”

 

“Ahhh, deflecting!”

 

“OK ok, you got me, I spiraled into a gay panic but in my defence I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I thought I was headed to a still life class. I was expecting a bowl of apples, not a naked Goddess.”

 

Kara burst out laughing, “ha! You-,” she tried to get her words out between howls of laughter, “you thought-how??”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “I'm useless, I know this. My, totally-the-real-one-in-charge, secretary is the culprit.”

 

“Colour me intrigued, what happened?”

 

“Well, it may, possibly be said that I  have a slight tendency to work myself into the ground. I can neither confirm or deny such accusations. But Jess, aforementioned boss of me, delights in calling me out and forcing me to ‘enjoy myself’.”

 

Kara snickered at the finger quotes, “so, did she know what she was doing? Setting you up for disaster or was it a genuine mistake?”

 

“Ohh no, she does _not_ make mistakes. Ever. No, she did this on purpose. I don't know whether to fire her or give her a raise,” she finished, looking up at Kara from under her eyelashes, “who am I kidding? Definitely a raise.”

 

They smiled warmly at each other before Lena continued, “So, shall we see if we can work this thing and get some drinks in?”

 

“Yes! Great idea. I would like sex on the beach please,” Kara placed her order with a beam on her face. She stopped in her tracks at the look Lena threw her, “what? It's my favourite. One of your five a day too.”

 

Lena snorted, “that's a _lot_ of sugar!”

 

Kara plastered an innocent look on her face, “I may have a sweet tooth or six.”

 

“I think you have a sweet everything,” Lena instantly groaned at her own words, “oh my goddddddd, that was so cheesy!”

 

Kara sputtered out a giggle, “awwww I like it, it was very _sweet,”_ she winked.

 

“Ugghhh this is terrible. I'm going to order a Guinness, sour things up a little.” Lena announced dramatically as she tapped at the console to get through to the bartender and place their order.

 

“Guinness?? For real!? You cannot possibly drink that sludge!”

 

“Excuse me, little Miss Fruity Mcfruit, you underestimate my Irish genes.”

 

“Oooooohhhhhh, you're Irish, of course,” Kara mumbled with a dopey grin.

 

Lena’s scrunched her brow, “and what, exactly, does that mean?”

 

“It just all makes sense now, Lena!”

 

Her eyebrow raised in question this time, “it does?”

 

“Yes! I've always been a sucker for Irish girls! You guys are like my catnip or something.”

 

Lena threw her head back as laughter rippled through her. It was an infectious laugh and Kara felt her own face split as she took in the glorious look and sound of the beautiful young woman laughing before her.

 

They came round from their mutual bout of hysteria and caught themselves staring at each other. The whirring of the serving hatch drew their attention before it could get awkward.

 

“Yay,” Kara clapped her hands in delight as the colourful concoction came into sight.

 

They both picked up their drinks and took healthy swigs before staring at each other and announcing in unison, “I cannot believe you can drink that!”

 

They burst into giggles again at their twin reactions.

 

Lena recovered first and held out her pint to Kara, “you want some?”

 

“Really no. But thank you… I think,” she winked again after eyeing the glass suspiciously.

 

Lena shrugged her shoulders and took a deep gulp of her drink. She could feel Kara's eyes burning into her as she, with deliberate attention, licked the Guinness moustache from her lips.

 

Kara felt a quiet whimper slip through her own lips in response. She silently prayed that Lena hadn't heard. She was out of luck.

 

Lena smirked and quirked that ridiculous eyebrow, “see something you like?” faux innocence dripping out of her every pore.

 

“I-uh…yeah. A _lot.”_

 

Lena was taken aback by the simple honesty of Kara's answer, she didn't know what to do with herself all of a sudden. She put down her drink as she wracked her brain for an appropriate come back. Before she had a chance to reply, Kara had leant in and was staring at her, hard, right in the eyes.

 

“Lena, can I please kiss you?”

 

“Ohh my God. Yes please.”

 

Kara moved in slowly, glacially slowly in Lena’s opinion. Her head tilted ever so slightly and her lips parted. When the space between them was finally closed Lena felt the softest lips she could ever have imagined touch hers. It was just the barest hint of skin on skin but Lena felt it everywhere. She leant into the blonde, needing more, searching for those lips.

 

They found each other again and this time it wasn't so fleeting. Kara's mouth opened and closed on ruby lipstick, she pulled back and dived straight in again, sucking softly on a lower lip. Lena felt her breath catch in her throat as Kara's tongue lapped at her lips, she opened her mouth in response and groaned as an eager tongue plowed into her. She made to slam her hand onto the table next to them to ground herself but she'd misjudged how turned into Kara she was and her fingers flew forcefully into Kara's upper thigh.

 

Lena freaked out and pulled it away as if she'd been stung. Kara tugged the shaking hand back to her and rubbed it further into her thigh.

 

The kiss heated up instantly. Their tongues swiped and caressed, their lips enveloped each other, their teeth clashed and nipped. Lena inched her hand further and further up Kara's leg until she met the crease in her pants.

 

Kara broke the kiss, clinging to Lena’s face and waist and breathing deeply, she stared into the other woman, “fuck, Lena!”

 

Lena rubbed her thumb right into the groove at the apex of Kara's thigh. The blonde head fell back leaving a long, elegant neck begging for attention. Lena didn't waste any time, she moved in and sucked at the slightly salty skin at Kara's pulse point.

 

Kara moaned but moved her hands to Lena’s shoulders to gently push her back. She touched their foreheads together as she tried to calm her breathing.

 

“Lena. Lena…fuck, we need to stop. _Not_ because I'm not really fucking loving this, because if we don't stop right now I'm gonna take you on this sticky bar table and you deserve way better than that.”

 

Lena looked deep into Kara, searching for a hint of falsehood. She found none and let a small, relieved smile sit on her lips, “mmmmm can't say that doesn't sound appealing right now. But you're right, we should not do that here. Probably.”

 

Kara let out a soft chuckle before kissing Lena sweetly on the corner of her mouth, “are you-um…Do you want to get brunch tomorrow?”

 

The resulting smile on Lena’s face could have lit a pitch black room, “I'd really like that.”

 

When they managed to drag their eyes away from each other they exchanged numbers as they finished their drinks and Lena sent a text to her driver.

 

“Can I give you a ride home?”

 

Kara smiled and ducked her head, “honestly, if I climb in that car with you there's no way I'm not climbing you in that car. Besides, I think a little fresh air would do me good. I'm only a few blocks from home.”

 

Lena leant into Kara, not quite willing to let her go yet, “ok, but text me when you get home safe.”

 

Kara smiled and kissed her forehead, “yes ma'am,” she whispered into her lips, “until tomorrow.”

 

“Mmmmm. I can't wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take this opportunity to divulge that I love both Guinness and Sex on the beach. For very different reasons.


	3. It's gonna be a long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls are regretting their restraint.... Sexy phone calls ahoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a 'lil update before our girls brunch. 
> 
> I've upped the rating to reflect the smut.

Lena spent her brief drive home calculating how long it would be until she saw the bubbly blonde again. She was very much regretting not letting the woman ravage her there and then on that filthy bar table. The thought of it was ruining her underwear. She was so horny she barely made it into her apartment before she'd pulled up her skirt and shoved her hand into her panties, not the slightest bit surprised to discover she was soaked. Before she could get into a rhythm her phone buzzed obnoxiously at her. Knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the task _at hand, s_ he checked it.

 

Kara <3: “Hey, cutie, I'm home safe. I had an amazing time tonight, kinda regretting letting this smokin hot babe I met go home… ;)”

 

Lena was so turned on, she wasn't thinking straight. She opened up her camera and took a picture of her sticky fingers. Before she could think her way out of it she sent it with the message : “Me. Fucking. Too.”

 

Kara <3: “Holy fucking shit! I was gonna try and sleep it off but there's no way that's happening now…!”

 

Lena moaned at the attached picture; it featured a hint of tight abs that led into dark blue boxer briefs, tented due to the hand stuffed in them. She ran to her bedroom and stripped off at superspeed.

 

As she was getting herself comfortable in her bed her fingers fumbled and she ended up accidently hitting dial on her phone.

 

“Shit!” she muttered to herself in a panic.

 

It was short lived as the line quickly connected and she was met with a breathy, “Lena!”

 

“Ooooh fuck Kara, you sound so hot!”

 

“Ugh Lena! I wish I was there with you.”

 

Lena groaned at the moaning and slapping sounds she could hear from Kara, “are you fucking yourself for me Kara?”

 

“Yeeeesss.”

 

“God I wish these were your fingers inside me!”

 

“Tell me! Tell me what you're doing to yourself, Lena.”

 

“My thumb is on my-my clit. I have two fingers-oooohhhh!”

 

“Two fingers where, Lena? Tell me where.”

 

“Uhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Two fingers…in my-fuck-in my soaking wet pussy.”

 

“Ohh fuck! Lena-can…uhhh-”

 

“What is it Kara? Tell me what you need.”

 

“Ugh I-uh…I just want to see you. If that's OK-um it's totally OK if you don't wanna do that!”

 

The line went silent after her strangled plea. Kara panicked, had she pushed too far too soon?

 

Lena was far too turned on to worry.

 

Kara felt her phone vibrate against her ear as she got a new text. She nearly dropped her phone in her haste to open the new message from Lena.

 

It was a picture. A picture that mostly featured the other woman's hand, fucking herself.

 

“OHH FUCK LENAAAAAAA! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

 

Kara came. She moaned into the phone as pleasure coursed through her body.

 

“Kara! Did you just come looking at my picture?”

 

“Yeeeesss Lena. Fuck!”

 

“Ohh my God!” Lena closed her eyes and pounded into herself, the clenching around her fingers ramping up at the thought of Kara being sent straight into orgasm at the sight of her.

 

“KARA!!!” she practically screamed as the waves overtook her. Her body was tingling, vibrating, throbbing as she eased herself down from her high. Panting for breath down the phone clutched to the side of her head.

 

As she came round, the reality of what they'd just done hit her.

 

“Ohh my God Kara! I cannot believe we just did that!”

 

“You're telling me?! I just came in my pants like a horny fucking teenager!!”

 

“Uggggghhhh, Kara! Jesus! Fuck, how am I so fucking turned on again so soon??” Lena moaned into her phone.

 

“Lenaaaa, I don't know what the fuck has gotten into me…this-this is soooooooo not like me! Like, I'm not complaining. At all! Wow…You're amazing, babe.”

 

Lena felt her face and heart warm at Kara's gasped words.

 

“I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Kara.”

 

Kara could hear the smile in the other woman's voice, it drew her own smile out, “me too, Lena.”

 

Lena let out a long sigh, “I suppose we should hang up and try to sleep. I have a feeling we're gonna need our energy tomorrow.”

 

“Mmmmm. Maybe-uh…Do-could I maybe listen to you for a little? Just-just listen to you breath before I go to sleep? Is that weird? It's weird isn't it...forget I said anything!”

 

Lena let out a low chuckle, “you are too adorable. Here,” she manoeuvred her body until she was snug in her bed with her phone close to her head, “I'm just gonna lie here, listen all you like, love. Goodnight Kara.”

 

“You're the best. Goodnight Lena, sweet dreams.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come play on tumblr: @supercorp-is-my-jam


	4. Brunch? Where we're going we don't need brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lotta plot to round this up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the awesome companion piece for this fic!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364231/chapters/38294714
> 
> Go read it, much excellent supercorp! <3

Lena woke up from a blissful night's sleep, the like of which she hadn't had for a _very_ long time. She turned on the coffee machine and checked her phone to find several worried messages from Jess. The panicked secretary seemed to fear for her life, or, more importantly, her job. Lena chuckled to herself.

 

“ _Serves her damn well right.”_ she thought before she remembered just exactly how much of an amazing time she’d had the night before.

 

She decided to put Jess out of her misery.

 

Boss Lady: “you're lucky I'm so forgiving, Ms. Huang.”

 

Boss Lady: “BTW, you're getting a raise.”

 

Jessretary: “I… Uh...pardon me?? I was expecting an earful after last night… Is this a trick?”

 

Boss Lady: “No. I may have hit it off (quite spectacularly) with the model (that you didn't tell me would be there…). We went for drinks and… things…. And we're meeting for brunch in an hour.”

 

Jessretary: “I… Wow! Go you!!! Proud of you, Boss.”

 

Lena smiled down at her phone, she knew she was in for some teasing the next time she made it to the office but she was too happy to care.

 

Her phone dinged with a message from Kara this time.

 

Kara <3: “Morning beautiful. Hope you slept well, I was completely comatosed! Do you want to maybe text me your address so I can pick you up for brunch??”

 

Lena took one look at the message and decided she wouldn't need to bother figuring out clothes to wear for their date, she knew exactly the outfit for the occasion. She replied with her address and got to work changing her sheets and pulling out her favourite basque, thong and stocking set. It was black with purple lace detailing. The basque pushed up her ample cleavage while the thong barely covered anything at all. She looked in the mirror and felt like a million bucks. She was putting on her lipstick when the doorbell rang. A sly smirk met her eyes in the mirror before she stalked out of her bedroom to open the door.

 

Poor Kara took one look at Lena in all her glory and promptly dropped the flowers and chocolate she'd brought. Lena smirked again as the bumbling blonde bent to retrieve her goodies.

 

“I-you-fuck Lena!”

 

Kara had made it to her feet again and let her eyes roam freely over Lena’s form, her mouth hanging loosely.

 

Lena couldn't help herself, the sight of the young model in seriously tight pants and a dark green button up stole the last vestiges of restraint she had. She pulled the woman in by her collar and met her lips before they could utter more than a gasp of surprise.

 

The kiss started right we're they'd left off in the bar the night before; passionate and deep. Kara dropped her gifts again as she kicked the door closed behind her and tugged into Lena’s flowing hair.

 

“Lena. You are so beautiful.”

 

“Mmmm Kara. I want you so fucking bad!”

 

Lena gasped out in shock as her thighs backed into her breakfast table, unaware how they'd even made it into the kitchen.

 

“Ungg Lena, I'm gonna turn you round, bend you over and fuck you into the table. Is-uh-is that ok?”

 

Lena would have giggled at the sudden change of pace if she hadn't felt firm, strong hands on her hips, ready to manoeuvre her at their will. She nodded her head and felt it spin as Kara flipped her like she weighed nothing. The show of strength sent heat thundering through Lena’s core, she moaned at the action, she yearned to be used.

 

Kara settled the brunette face down on the table and leaned over to nibble and suck on the side of her neck. She moved one hand up above Lena’s head and entwined their fingers together against the table. The other hand trailed a path of fire down her side. Kara nudged at Lena’s bare foot with her shoe to get the woman to spread her legs. Lena opened wide, more than ready for Kara to get straight to work.

 

Kara had no such intentions, she was dead set on taking her sweet time. She massaged Lena’s thigh with her free hand, earning soft whimpers every time she got anywhere close to the sensitive inner flesh. She changed tactics and moved her hands out over Lena’s round ass, stroking and kneading the supple skin.

 

Lena’s legs spread further and further apart as Kara worked her muscles into mush with her attention. Her hips began bucking wildly, desperate for fiction against her core. After minutes of gorgeous massage and teasing Lena couldn't take any more.

 

“Kara, please! I'm begging you, please fuck me!”

 

Kara felt the low rumble rise up from her chest, she didn't keep her woman waiting any longer. The thong was promptly pulled down Lena’s trembling legs before Kara stuffed two fingers straight into Lena with no messing around. She thrust hard into the brunette, delighting in the squeals and whimpers she wrought from the other woman. Kara watched as her bicep tensed and her fingers disappeared into wet heat. She added a third finger and kissed into the middle Lena’s bare shoulders, licking up a bead of sweat she found there.

 

Kara lost herself in the scent and sounds and feel of fucking Lena, she closed her eyes as she tried to memorise every second of it. Her fingers seemed to go deeper with every thrust, with the way Lena was panting and bucking she knew the woman was close. She moved her mouth back to Lena’s back to kiss and suck at the naked skin while removing her other hand from Lena’s to rub at her clit. Kara's frantic movements sent Lena thundering into an orgasm that wrenched a wild scream from her lungs.

 

Kara marveled at the sight of Lena thrashing through her climax beneath her, she'd never seen a more breathtaking sight. When she'd eased her through it she pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, instantly lamenting the fact she hadn't eaten her out. Yet.

 

Lena laid panting on the table, she struggled for breath as her body tingled. Kara caressed her skin and whispered soothing words into her ear while she recovered.

 

Lena stood up and turned round to face Kara with a sudden urge that she couldn't shake. She bit her lip, “Kara…how do you feel about me getting my strap-on and returning the favour?”

 

Kara's jaw dropped comically, “I-yes! Please!” she finally managed to squeak out after an inordinate amount of time bargaining with her mouth to form actual words rather than just incoherent rumblings.

 

Lena smirked, “good. Take off your clothes, I'll be right back.”

 

Kara did as she was told as well as she could with trembling fingers. It was mere seconds later when Lena returned, donning a thick purple dildo, to find Kara naked and shaking with want.

 

“Oh Kara. I forgot how stunningly beautiful you are,” she cooed softly, taking in the woman's naked form.

 

She closed the space between them and kissed the sense right out of the blushing blonde. Her cock sat snug against tight abs.

 

“Kara, I need you to turn around and bend over the table for me. I'm going to part your gorgeous thighs and plow my cock into your tight pussy until you scream my name. You ok with that?”

 

“Ohh fuck Lena! Fuuuuck!! How are you even real?! Yes I'm so fucking ok with that! Please!”

 

As she sputtered out her final words Kara spun around to obey Lena’s orders, her legs flung wide open, dripping core on display, calling to Lena, begging to be filled.

 

Lena took one look at the magnificent sight and felt her head spin, she was so drowned in lust. She moved into Kara, swiped at her soaking entrance and eased her fingers into the waiting heat. Lena marveled at how easily they sunk into Kara, she was more than ready. She pulled out her digits after a few deep thrusts and licked up the treat Kara's pussy had left on her. She lined up her cock without delay and slowly slipped the tip inside.

 

Kara whimpered at the intrusion, “ohhhhhh Lena!”

 

“How you doing? You OK, babe?”

 

“Yes! Fill me up baby, please!!”

 

Lena’s eyes dropped shut at Kara's words and the pleading, desperate tone, she felt it like a weight sunk into her lower abdomen. She couldn't hold back any longer, she let herself go, fuelled by a frantic need to stake her claim on her woman. She thrust her whole cock into Kara in one smooth movement, the resulting scream of pleasure echoed around the apartment and throughout Lena’s entire body. She was panting above Kara, staring down at the woman, the goddess beneath her.

 

Lena pulled her hips away and snapped them sharply back, she groaned as she met with Kara's perfect, tight ass. Again and again she pulled scream after scream from Kara as she pounded her pussy from behind. Lena looked down and marveled at the red tracks her fingers had made on Kara's skin, she loved the sight of her marks on Kara's pristine body. With a final spurt of energy she upped her pace, she could tell by the erratic movement of her jerking hips that Kara was close and Lena desired nothing more in the world than to make Kara come for her. She got her wish, Kara's body arched beautifully as her orgasm hit her like a chasm opening to a dimension filled only with ecstasy. Lena chased straight after her into her own bliss. The sight and sound of the beautiful blonde flung her over the edge.

 

Lena flopped down onto Kara, her body an utterly boneless, dead weight. The couple stayed there on the table recovering for long minutes. Neither able to move or speak. When Lena finally managed to coax her body she slid onto the floor. Kara joined her and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

 

“Wow.”

 

Lena couldn't help the smirk that made its way into her lips at Kara's utterance.

 

“Mmmm,” she replied as she stroked Kara's hair.

 

“We um…kinda fucked through brunch. I'm not sure I have full control of my legs yet but…um...if you want to, I'd really like to take you out to lunch when they start working again. Only if you want to that is!”

 

Lena smiled softly as she turned into Kara, “you are too adorable, Kara. I'd love to have lunch with you. But,maybe we could get something delivered, I'm not sure I'll be able to move any time soon and I'm rather hungry.”

 

“Wow, just when I think i can't like your any more,” Kara beamed at Lena as she fumbled with her pants to retrieve her phone.

 

Lena stared unashamedly at Kara as she moved, everything about the woman was lithe, potent, her body was carved and taut and an absolute work of art.

 

“Damn, Kara. Has anyone ever told you you could be a model?”


End file.
